Sirius' New Begining
by master muggle
Summary: Sirius doesn't get out of Azkaban in 3rd year. What will happen when he gets out in 5th year only to be captured by Voldemort and Harry comes to rescue him.


**A/N this is my first fic plz go easy on me, mm out.**

**Takes out a small piece of paper and reads: As much as I wish to say I do, I don't own HP, so please don't sue (PPS I do however own Edward the owl)****Sirius pov Sirius**

* * *

**Sirius pov**

It was a dark cold night and the last thing I expected was good news but I got it none the day started out like normal the cold feeling the dementors gave off , having to relive my most sad and terrifying memories.

_Flashback_

* * *

_I was going to see Lily and James to make sure they were o.k, I just apparated outside their house making sure no one was around I knocked on the door. No answer. I called their name. No answer. So I pushed the door, and it feel of it's hinges. Now I was scared, why would the door be off it's hinges unless an attack blew it off. I ran through the halls hoping it wasn't true. I came at a stop at the bottom of the stairs looking down the thing that i dreaded was true. Their at the bottom of the stairs lie James on the floor and lifeless. "No" I cried out tears running down my face. I ran up the stairs hoping that at least Lily and/or Harry were alive. When i went up the stairs i heard a crying sound I went in Harry's room and saw Lily dead by Harry's crib . I looked and saw Harry just fine, if not a little scared. I knew I couldn't take him with me because everyone thought I was the secret keeper as soon as they knew James and Lily were dead they'd think I was a murderer. Besides I had stuff to do, like git revenge on Pettigrew._

* * *

_Flashback end_

But then a annoying voice said Said, "Sirius Black" .I looked up to see who had interrupted my terrible thoughts and saw the minister of magic staring at me pitifully.''what", I crocked out in a hoarse voice."I sort of found Peter Pettigrew in knockturn alley when I was looking for a death eater that escaped the aurors and under veritaserum he admited that he was a death eater and that he framed you and I Cornelius Fudge minister of magic hereby release you Sirius Black from your lifelong sentence in Azkaban.

At that point I'm pretty sure that my mouth mouth was opening and closing like a fish for about of a minute or two I regained my wits and silently left Askaban after minister Fudge gave me a wand.

* * *

****''arrggg, ''said an angry Sirius Black ''_why can't I find him'' _Sirius thought_. _Suddenly he found a letter that said ''_Boy who lived starting Hogwarts.'' _The paper looked about 5 years old and was wrinkled and crumpled. Sirius looked through the pile it was on and read more titles like ''_Sorcerer's stone destroyed'' _and ''_Triwizards tournament won by Harry Potter''. _The last one he read was about half a year old. 'Of course'' Sirius said while smacking himself on the head, he would be at Hogwarts.

As soon as Sirius said that he went to his broom closet at got out a cleansweep. ''_Since there are apparition wards I'm going to have to fly there''_He thought. About a half hour of flying past muggles and making sure not to hit buildings later Sirius landed about a mile from Hogwarts wanting to walk the rest of the way. Sirius walked about a half mile before taking a small break.

''Wow those 14 years in Azkaban really took it out of me''Said a tired Sirius. ''Well at least I made it half of the way there''He said before starting his journey again. He stopped again outside of the grounds of as he was about to start his jorney to the castle he felt a hand over his mouth and got knocked out.

* * *

**Ron Pov **

It was just after lunch in between classes and Harry and I were playing chess in the common room. When all of a sudden Hermione came bursting in and started blabbering about someone named Sirius Black getting captured.'' Whose Sirius Black'' asked Harry.** (A/N third year Sirius never escaped so Harry never learned who Sirius was) **''Sirius Black is a guy who was in Azkaban for 14 years wrongly accused for killing 14 people with a single curse including Peter Pettigrew' 'replied an annoyed Hermione

* * *

**Hermione Pov about 2 minutes before she talked to Harry **

I was in the library with Penelope when my owl Edward came in with the daily prophet, it read

_**Sirius black freed and captured**_

_Sirius Black was freed from Azkaban yesterday. His once life long sentence was cut short when Peter Pettigrew was found alive and in Knockturn Alley. Sirius was immediately freed only for him to be captured 2 hours later. He was last seen on a broom to Hogwarts. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts please inform the ministry of magic at once._

* * *

**Harry Pov ****about 2 minutes after Hermione talked to him **

''So can you believe that someone spent 14 years in Azkaban for a crime they didn't commit only to get freed and captured 2 hours later?'' asked Ron. ''No but can you believe that both him and the guy everyone thought he killed both knew my parents?'' I asked. ''No''he replied shaking his head

* * *

**Harry Pov**

It has been 5 days since Sirius has been missing and Voldemort just sent me a vision though my scar and told me where Sirius is.''Where is he'',asked Hermione at the ministry of magic , the department of mysteries to be exact, and we need to go save him.''what if he's guilty''asked Colin Creevey . '' The ministry wouldn't let him out if they weren't sure'' said Denis. ''They were wrong before'' ,said the Colin looking at me and thinking of my third year. ''Fair enough'' ,said the Denis.''Look guys that isn't the point'', I said. ''What is the point", asked Neville. "The point is that a man has been captured by Voldemort and no one is doing anything about it'',I answered.''Okay then lets go'',said Ginny. ''How are we going to get there'' asked Michael.''We could ride the Thestrals there'',answered Luna after sneaking into the forbidden forest and luring the Thestrals with a dead werewolf (long story)we mounted them and flew to the DoM.

* * *

**Sirius Pov**

''It's been 5 days here.5 days of being tortured and almost killed'' thought Sirius. ''So do you want to talk now''asked Voldemort coldly. ''Never, I spent 14 years in Azkaban, you will never make me talk,''I replied angrily. ''Crucio' 'Voldemort yelled venomously. I was with almost unbearable pain like a thousand white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin**. (A/N I don't own that phrase)** During this pain Sirius remembered when he first got captured.

_Flashback_

_As soon as I woke up I felt something over my mouth. A gag I realized after about 10 seconds. At first I thought I was back in Azkaban. Until I remembered just reaching Hogwarts and getting knocked out. I tried to stand up but I couldn't move. ''Stupid Petrificus Totalus curse''I thought. I guess I'll just have to wait for my captor to come back. Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Voldemort came in after about 5 minutes of waiting. ''Ah''he said. ''Our little pon has awoken._** (Chess anyone?)**_I didn't say anything because, well I couldn't. Voldemort muttered a spell and suddenly I could move my mouth. I called him some very bad names but all he did was mutter another spell and I couldn't talk anymore. ''Tell me''he said. Why were you at Hogwarts?'' he asked dangerously. ''What's it to you?'' I asked. ''Well if it's any of your business I want to know why you were so close to the person I'm going to kill''. He answered threateningly. ''You keep your hands of my-ahhh''I yelled as I got hit with the Cruciatus_ Curse. **(A/N I know he's getting hit with the Cruciatus Curse now but this is when he first got captured)**_ after 5 days of being questioned and getting tortured Voldemort had enough he got me and sent a message to Harry through his scar about where I was. He knew Harry was to kind hearted not to come try to rescue to mention he'd want to know more about his parents  
_

I stopped yelling as the curse ended. I turned to look at Voldemort in the eyes to find his attention was elsewhere. I looked to see where he was looking and saw a boy about 15 with his wand pointing at Voldemort, while around five other kid were fighting voldemort's inner circle.

* * *

**A/N so good, bad, love it, or hate it review anyways  
**


End file.
